


The Mind Reader

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 1





	The Mind Reader

You stop and stare at Greg Lestrade. His thoughts were always the most depressing even over Sherlock's and that's saying something. No one knows you can read minds so you keep it a secret. Your grandmother says it's a gift you think it's a curse, then again your grandmother could tell someone their whole life story by reading their palm, she could see the future too. You never let her read your palm even as a baby you knew not to let her touch your palms. Your grandmother knew something was different about you the moment you closed your fists when she tried to take your hand when you were only a few hours old. She finally figured out you had gotten her great-grandmother Sophia's gift of mind reading. You hear him thinking of his cheating wife again. You sigh and say "Why won't he just divorce her already? Doesn't he know she's no good for him?" "No good for who?" "Oh hello Donovan. Sorry was just muttering to myself again." She's thinking that you're hiding something and she's thinking about her date with Anderson tonight whose wife is out of town again. You roll you eyes then ask "So any plans tonight?" "Uh yeah just hanging out with a friend." "A friend huh? Well are you sure it isn't more than a friend since you're wearing your date night lipstick?" She just narrow her eyes at you and turns and huffs off. You roll your eyes again. You hear the complicated mind of Sherlock Holmes approaching. "Boss Sherlock incoming!" Greg looks up and sees Sherlock just now entering the building. "How do you always do that?" "I just do. Now quit thinking of your cheating wife and solve the case already." "How did you know what I was thinking about?" "It was written all over your face. Now go stop Sherlock and Anderson from bickering will you it's really annoying." Greg nods and just heads over wondering how you always seem to know things you shouldn't like sometimes he swears you can read his mind. You blink. He's never thought that before I must be slipping. Greg comes back "He's here for you." "What?" You tune into Sherlock's mind. He needs your gift to help him with something. You roll your eyes, only the Holmes brothers know of your gift. They haven't told anyone for fear of you revealing all of their secrets. You sigh "Fine. You okay on your own tonight?" "How did you know I'd be on my own?" You tap his schedule book. "Oh." "Yep. Bye Greg, see you in the morning, well hopefully who knows how long this will take." He just nods watching her go. He finally lets his mind wander over the fantasies of you, he won't let his mind run wild until he knows you're not in the vicinity. He swears you can read his mind so he doesn't dare let the fantasies run wild with you near. You just listen to Sherlock's mind whirling around. "Oh my god Sherlock pick one thought process okay 5 is a little hard to follow." He just settles on 2. "2 I can deal with. What do you mean you think Lestrade likes me? No I haven't read anything like that on his mind. I'm with him all day until we go home so no I haven't heard anything in his head like that about me." You answer all of Sherlock's questions he rapid fires at you in his head. "Is this seriously all you wanted me for? To discuss if Lestrade likes me or not?" His answer is yes. You narrow you eyes "Sherlock I don't care if you're bored never call on me to use my gift again for something as stupid as this!" You turn and storm back to the station having only managing to walk a block before you figured out what Sherlock really wanted. It was easier once he was only firing on 2 cylinders instead of 5. You walk back to you desk and quickly look at Greg's door wide eyed. He's having a fantasy about you and your ruby red hair. You blink and quickly knock on his door. His thoughts jump out of the fantasy wondering who it is. He opens the door and his eyes go wide. "How long have you been back?" "About two minutes." He swallows that means she's been here long enough to hear his fantasy. You raise an eyebrow "Is there something you want to discuss because you've just been staring at me for about a minute." "Oh sorry what was it that Sherlock wanted?" "He was bored and being stupid. He just wanted to talk about some stupid thing he's obsessing over again. I told him don't ever bother me again with his stupid stuff if he's bored." "Oh." I wonder what the stupid thing was that Sherlock is obsessing over? You raise an eyebrow "You're really out of it toady aren't you?" "Huh?" "You were just staring again." "Oh sorry. I'll um let you be." He goes and sits down and stares at the case file. You just smile watching him and head back to your own desk. He's putting himself down again. 'She'll never want someone like me. I mean I'm old, not in that good of shape anymore, not to mention in a marriage with a wife everyone knows is cheating on me. I'm pathetic." You can't take it anymore. You march into his office and close and lock the door behind you. He doesn't even hear you come in. You push his chair back from his desk startling him out of his horrible thoughts about himself. You straddle his lap and give a passionate kiss. "You are not pathetic you hear me. And I've always been interested in you. I don't care if you've got gray in your hair I find it sexy, I don't care that you're older than me it just means your mature, and you are in great shape even if you don't think so and I always seem to catch myself staring at your butt. Stop obsessing over your cheating wife and just leave her already. And will you please stop with the depressing and self-deprecating thoughts?" He just blinks are her nod sure what the hell just happened and what she means by thoughts. Holy Crap he was right she can read minds!! You smile "Yes I can read minds. It's a family gift I got from my grandmother's great-grandmother. Only Sherlock and Mycroft know about my gift besides you, so don't tell anyone." He just swallows "You really can read minds?" "Yes, and I read yours an awful lot so how the hell did you keep the wandering thoughts about me at bay for so long?" "I just made myself not go there. I had this feeling that you could read my mind so I never let it wander near you." "And I caught you today because you thought I'd be gone much longer." "Yeah. You don't usually come back so quickly." You nod and lean in and kiss him again. "I can't believe you think so bad about yourself, honestly I've always thought you to be so sexy. I like to call you The Silver Fox in private when I'm having my own fantasies about you." He swallows and his pants get tighter. You smile "Now how about we leave early and head back to mind and I'll show just how much I like you?" He just nods. You pull him out of the chair and fix your skort. You unlock the door and head for the exit. No one's noticed you and Greg are leaving. Good. You take Greg's hand and pull him two blocks to your flat. "I didn't know you lived so close?" "How do you think I was able to stay at the station as much as you and still be in fresh clothes with a shower?" "I just thought you were magic." "Close, but I am known to be a little mystifying." He just nods. You let him into your flat. You lock the door behind him and strip him of his jack and tie as well as your jacket and shoes. He slips his shoes off. You pull him to you with a kiss. He just wraps his arms around you. You hear his mind just overloading and he's only seeing stars and fireworks. You smile into the kiss. You lead him to the bedroom. You use your gift to know what turns him on that you do. Like when you lick then bite your lip when you're thinking of something or when you would run your fingers through his hair when you passed by him sitting in his desk chair (or in your chair). When you're not paying any attention and are sucking on a lolly absentmindedly. He's always so turned on when you do that, especially if you're just staring at a blank piece of paper or sometimes just off into space, and he especially like it when you're staring at him or his door deep in thought. You just pull him close and when he enters you it's like heaven. Your head just explodes and you're just seeing stars and fireworks. Your gift isn't even working because it's been overloaded. "Are you alright?" "You just overloaded my gift with stars and fireworks." He just smiles and kisses you. Afterwards you cuddle up to him. You're playing with his sprinkling of chest hair. You head is on his shoulder and your left arm wrapped around his torso and your legs intertwined with his. He's got his left arm around your back and is lazily running his hand up and down your spine. You smile and "Mmmm. I wish you'd have really let me see into that head of yours a long time ago." "Me too. Oh shit..." "what?" "I've just cheated on my wife." "No I forged your signature this morning on the divorce papers she sent you. You've been single since 9am this morning." "you did?" "I knew you wouldn't do it. I knew you were thinking about doing it and really wanted to but never would, so I took that last step and did it for you." "Thank you." He leans and kisses you. "I would do anything for you." "Even use your gift when you don't want to?" "I can't turn my gift off but I can tune out people. But for you I'd listen to someone I would normally ignore." He smiles and says "I'll do anything for you too. I'd sent her those papers a month ago. That was the second copy for my records you signed and sent. They were given back to me at noon." Your eyes widen "How didn't I hear that on your thoughts?" "I did it when you were in the toilets. They're far enough away I didn't think you would hear me." "I can't not from the toilets, you're right" He smiles and kisses you again. "Why did you sign them though?" "I'd heard you muttering to yourself about me just divorcing her and that she's no good for me yet again. I'd heard it quite a few times before but something about the way you said it that time made me do it. That's also when I realized that I love you Jean Thorn." "I love you too Greg Lestrade." You kiss him again and fall asleep on his chest.


End file.
